deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Zomboss
Dr. Zomboss is the main antagonist of the video game series, Plants vs Zombies. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dr. Zomboss VS Count Moneybone (Abandoned) * Dr. Eggman vs Dr. Zomboss (Completed) * Dr. Zomboss vs Kaos * Dr. Zomboss VS Metal Sonic (Completed) * Dr. Zomboss vs Sans '''(Completed) * Dr. Zomboss vs DJ Octavio Battles Royale * Geniuses Of Gaming Battle Royale (Abandoned) With Randall Boggs * Dr. Zomboss and Randall Boggs vs. King Nixel (Abandoned) '''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) * Dr. Wily (Mega Man) Death Battle Info ALL INFORMATION WAS ORIGINALLY FOUND HERE PLEASE SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL CREATOR. Background *Full Name: Dr. Edgar George Zomboss *Species: Zombie *Occupation: Mad Scientist *Favorite Food: Pop Smarts (Cherry, Apricot Sundae, and Einstein flavors) Physicality *Strength **The Zombot can one-shot most plants with its incredible strength and weight **Zombot can lift up and throw cars with ease **Suits can cause tremors in the earth **Suit can lift itself up onto a house **Shoved much bigger zombies out of his way in college, including a football zombie *Speed **Surprisingly agile on foot ***Could casually leap from head to head of zombies in college **Zombot's laser travels at a speed of approx. Mach 1.5, which should scale to Zomboss's reactions **Zombot is slow and bulky on the ground, but very quick and nimble in the air *Durability **Can tank punches from athletic humans **The main suit, The Zombot, can absorb over a thousand hits of damage before surrendering **Can endure burning and freezing damage **Shrugs off constant pelting of cabbage, butter, corn kernels, etc. **Can survive the destruction of his Zombot upon his defeat Skills *Genius inventor *Expert cheater *Anti-plant combat expert *Clever strategist Weapons/Arsenal *Imp-Powered Heat Ray **A heat ray powered by a tireless imp on a hamster wheel **Carries it in his lab coat without it being detected despite it's size **Source of heat appears to be some sort of lava **Melted a steel cage ***Melting point of steel: 2500°F (1510°C) *Wrench **Plain old wrenches that Zomboss throws in a gravity-defying parabolic line, or in a large cluster that obeys gravity *Zombie Heads **Decapitated zombie heads **Zomboss throws them repeatedly in sizable clusters, or individually to have them act like boomerangs *Homing Wrench **Red, glowing wrenches that are faster than normal ones **Target and home in on enemies **Does more damage than normal wrenches Zombot *Dr. Zomboss's most iconic mech suit *Built in the image of a giant zombie *Larger than buildings, it towers over all manner of plants *Extremely strong and heavy **Stomps plants flat under it's foot **Walking causes tremors in the earth *Zomboss's helm is in the head, sometimes protected by a dome, other times not *Comes equipped with many combat functions and features *'Crazy Dave's RV' **Item to be thrown by the Zombot **Crushes everything in a six square radius **Zomboss somehow gets it back after throwing it, allowing for multiple uses *'Fireballs' **Zombot can release large balls of fire that burn through anything in its path **Stopped by ice-based attacks *'Ice Balls' **A large ball of ice called forth from the Zombot's mouth **Comes in two variations ***First type rolls along and crushes everything in its path ****Leaves a trail of ice to bring up Bob Sled Zombies ***Second type floats forward, bursting to release a slowing chill upon contact ****Sometimes contains a plant **First type can only be destroyed by fire-based attacks, whereas the second type can just be smashed apart *'Flight' **Capable of rocket-powered flight **Can soar great distances skyward, keeping pace with a flying Gatling Pea *'Laser' **Giant laser fired from the Zombot's mouth **Requires charging up, but deals massive damage **Travels at speeds of ~Mach 1.5 *'Zombie Deployment' **Zombot can drop in zombie forces at will Zombie Army *'Zombie' **Just your average run-of-the-mill zombie *'Conehead Zombie' **Cone on this zombie's head makes it more durable than a normal zombie *'Buckethead Zombie' **Bucket makes the zombie more durable than even the Conehead Zombie *'Ladder Zombie' **Upon contact with an obstacle, ladder is placed on it ***Makes other zombies able to climb over blockades *'Screen Door Zombie' **Regular zombie with a protective screen door that absorbs attacks *'Jack-In-The-Box Zombie' **Insane zombie with an explosive jack-in-the-box ***Suicide bombs whatever he runs into first *'Bungee Zombies' **Cast down from the Zombot's hands like puppets **Grab and pull up whatever they're aiming at ***Strong enough to uproot plants **Bungee Zombies are capable of blitzing Crazy Dave *'Pogo Zombie' **Zombie on a pogo stick that can jump over obstacles to breach enemy defenses *'Catapult Zombie' **Stationary; Launches basketballs at faraway enemies **Very durable *'Snowmobile Zombie' **Highly durable Zomboni-riding zombie ***Leaves a trail of ice in his wake that makes it impossible to grow plants where he drives *'Gargantuan Zombie' **Giant, monstrous zombies with large maces made of various objects ***A single swing can crush plants flat **Imp on it's back can be thrown deep into enemy territory Feats *Terrorized the plants for multiple games, spin-offs, and more *Youngest student in Zombie University history to get a doctorate in thanatology, the scientific study of death *Created a sun vacuum, multiple time machines, an elevator that lowered an entire city underground, and many more impressive devices and suits *Took over several time periods at once, including ancient Egypt, pirate times, and the future on more than one occasion **In one such trip to the future, he had taken over by the year 2020 *Were it not for many cases of plot-induced stupidity, would have beaten the plants on multiple occasions *Efficient and skilled in zombie warfare, particularly against plants *Inarguably the smartest enemy type in Plants VS Zombies, rivalling Professor Brainstorm Weaknesses *Plot-induced stupidity **Commonly meets defeat at the hands of outside interference and underhanded tricks by the plants' forces *Arrogant and quick to anger *Relatively helpless without inventions and his army *Lack of Pop Smarts will sometimes demoralize him, but not always *Would rather let his zombie army do the fighting for him **Demonstrates a willingness to fight on the front lines, however *The cockpit in the Zombot's head is not always protected, leaving him vulnerable when he gets low to the ground *Is allergic to 74,000 species of plants and mammoth fur Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Army Leader Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Leaders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Plants vs. Zombies Characters Category:Technology users Category:Undead Characters Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Zombies Category:Final Boss